


Are You Coming To the Tree (I'm the Man They Strung Up)

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Slug-Cat's Crossovers and Fandom Fusions [5]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Mystery Fandom - Reveled at the end!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel?, Gen, Lots of Cursing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: “I can’t.  God damn it, I can’t do this again!”  The force field is so close I could touch it.  Just one more step…  “Don’t save me, Finnick.”(Welcome back to the 75th Hunger Games kids!)





	Are You Coming To the Tree (I'm the Man They Strung Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Mystery fandom and characters in the end notes. Can you guess it?  
> Happy holidays and happy 2019!

My hand presses against the glass and no,  _ damn it _ no!  I slam my palm against the glass, solid and real.  It has to be a dream.  _ It has too! _  I can’t be back here, in the claws of the Capital.  Prim’s scream echos around me, from thousands of beaked thoats.  Distantly, I feel Finnick grabbing me, trying to haul me back. I growl, low and feral, and slash him across the face, with a knife I never had the first time.  Some far away part of me registers the hurt on his face, but  _ I can’t do it.  I can NOT do it again. _  I run, howling like a wounded wild predator.  The jungle,  _ the Gamemakers _ , try and stop me.  Ditches open up beneath my feet, and vines grab at me, but  _ I know _ .  I know the patterns, I know it’s like any other machine.  They don’t stop me, and the ground slopes upward towards the force field.

 

“Katniss, no!”  Somehow, Finnick followed me.

 

“Don’t make me kill you.” I growl, jumping over a fallen tree that appeared in my path.

 

“Katniss, stop please!”  Finnick gasps, a hitch in his breath.  Blood is drenching his shirt. “Katniss, I remember!”

 

The world stops.

 

“So you know why I need to do this.”  He shakes his head.

 

“No, I don’t.  We can fix this!”  The knife falls from my hand.

 

“I can’t.  God damn it,  _ I can’t do this again!” _  The force field is so close I could touch it.  Just one more step… “Don’t save me, Finnick.”

 

“NO!”

 

Too late.  The air warps around me, but instead of blackness, I’m whipped by a dry desert wind.  I have a bow in my hand now, Nightlock, the sleek black thing from my time as the Mockingjay.  Then there’s the pounding of boots on dust, and white armored figures charge towards me. On instinct, I let out a round of arrows, and forget myself.

 

I’m back in the Games.

 

My first wave takes down about a half dozen, but more keep coming.  I’m running out of arrows. Their 100 feet away.

 

_ Rue. _

 

  1.  Sweat trickles down my brow.



 

_ Gale. _

 

  1.  Caesar Flickerman counts down the minute before the bloodbath in my ear.



 

_ Prim. _

 

  1.  I fire my last shot.



 

_ Peeta. _

 

  1.  2. 1.  I fall to my knees, and their upon me.  “Happy Hunger Games!” The words spill from my lips like fine wine from the Capitol.  A drunken laugh erupts from my throat, and the soldiers pause. “May the odds be ever in my favor!”  The soldiers shift their weapons, almost weary. “What, afraid of the Mockingjay?” Another laugh spills from my lips.  “I’m insane. Hijacked. Whatever you call it in the filthy Capitol.”



 

“All due respect Captain,” one of the soldiers says, “I think we should take her to the General.  She may be a threat.” The other soldier next to him, the Captain, grunts.

 

“She out to see someone, that’s for sure.  Binders on her.” They bind my hands without much resistance, I’m still too caught up in memories to notice much.  “Do you see my now, Haymitch?” I slur. “Fucken parachute would be nice.” To my suprise, a soldier tips his head down with-  _ concern? _

 

“You alright?” he asked as he brings me to my feet.

 

“Fuck off.”  The soldier sighs.

 

“Come on, we have a ways to go.”

 

“No shit.  Damn you all.”  The soldier doesn't comment, and I feel something akin to satisfaction.  The landscape was a dull desert, a few rocks scattered here and there. After a while a small camp appears on the horizon, and I come to my senses.  My captor doesn't expect the roundabout kick I throw at him, and I bolt.

 

I don’t get very far.  They end up dragging me, kicking and screaming to their General’s tent.  Not one have them has thrown a punch at me despite that, let alone a curse about District 12 scum, and it makes me weary.  I quiet when I see the thin, red haired man sitting at a desk, facing away from us. He rises.

 

“Hello, Captain.  I see we have a-” I’m at his throat with my knife I hid and- unexplainably- a Nightlock pill, before he finishes his sentence, with my hands still bound.

 

“Capital scum!  All of you and your little fucken accents!”  I laugh. “I’m going to kill you and your pretty little Snow before you can blink.  This time all of you will  _ stay dead!” _  There’s a slight  _ hiss _ of a helmet unlatching behind me, then-

 

“Don’t.”  The knife gets thrust into the tent wall missing the general’s neck by a hair’s breadth.

 

“Damn it, Gale!”  I’m crying now. “Where the fuck were you?!  Why didn’t you stop me before?!” The soldier- Gale, mummers something to his fellow, and he takes off his helmet too.

 

It’s another Gale.  And another and another and another.  Every soldier who takes off his helmet is another Gale.

 

“Who’s Gale?”  Now the world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> And the mystery fandom is...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> STAR WARS!
> 
> The 'Peacekeepers' - 212th and 501st  
> The Captain - Rex  
> The General - My baby Obi-Wan Kenobi.
> 
> And we cloned Gale instead of Jango Fett guys! And lets pretend Capitol accent/Coruscanti accent/Scottish accent/English accent are the same... Gotta let me have my fun.
> 
> Y'all probably *never* guessed it! XD  
> Love you guys,  
> -SC


End file.
